gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Ringer
Dead Ringer is the 3rd mission in Gangstar Rio: City of Saints, given by Andreas to Raul. Plot Andreas tells Raul that his right-hand man Marcelo has caught Venancio, a member of The Syndicate who antagonised the Assassinos at the BoomDance Club, which is a Nightclub belonging to Andreas. Raul drives to the BoomDance Club and shoots Venancio to death in front of Marcelo, who makes his first appearance in the game. Then he gets a call from Fumo who tells him that the real Venancio is alive and that he is at the beach. Raul then drives to the beach and meets Fumo (also making his first appearance) who sees that Venancio is escaping. Raul chases him across the beach and kills him. Script (Raul is inside Andreas' yacht again.) Andreas: Nice work on that job. The councilman just called, says you're a punk and he would like me to please kill you. As a favor to him. Raul: The guy smelled like a woman. Like he took a sponge bath in perfume. You can't take him seriously. (stands up.) Andreas: Anyhow, you know Venancio? Raul: Yeah, I've heard of him. The Syndicate Banger who ripped off our chop-shop. You want me to find him? Andreas: I already did. Well, Marcelo found him. Head over to the BoomDance club. (Raul drives to the club where he meets Marcelo and'' "Venancio" in the VIP section.)'' '''"Venancio" (to Marcelo):' What the f**k you lookin' at? 'Marcelo: Shut you cock-holster, you palhaço. (to Raul) Hey, Raul. Andreas says you get to do the honors. Kill this guy. "Venancio" (to Raul) ':' Don't buy no green bananas, Raul. The Syndicate's got a bounty on you, and someone's going to collect. Just a matter of time. (after a break) Raul, you f**king eunuch, everyone knows you're pussy whipped. Literally. (If Raul hasn't shot him yet) Her vagina is holding a bullwhip, and she's smacking you around with it. (At some point, Raul shoots the Gang member. After that, he gets a phone call from Fumo.) Raul (into his phone):' Hey, Fumo... What? Hang on. ''(hangs up and faces Marcelo) Marcelo, I don't know who we just killed, but Venancio's at the beach. Fumo's looking right at him. '''Marcelo: When Andreas hears this, he's going to shit a duffel bag full of tarantulas. (Raul leaves the club and drives to the beach where he meets up with Fumo.) Fumo: He's over there. Ah, dammit, the motherf**ker is running! (Raul runs after the real Venancio who is fleeing.) Venancio: You can't touch me! (after a while) I'm with the Syndicate! (after another break) You're a dead man, Raul! (Raul shoots Venancio.) Note *The last things said by the pretending Gang member or by Venancio only appear if Raul hasn't shot them yet. It is therefore not clear if they say more things if Raul waits a longer period until he shoots them Characters *Raul (Playable) *'Andreas' (Mission Giver) *'Fumo' *'Marcelo' *'Venancio' (killed) *'Fake Venancio' (killed) es:Doble asesinato Category:Gangstar Rio Category:Gangstar Rio Missions Category:Gangstar Rio story missions